


惯

by yolka



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka
Summary: 撒娇，sā jiāo，基本解释：恃爱作态。（正经的词典注释真是太棒了hhhhhh这四个字真是精练啊！w）
Relationships: Ma Long/Xu Xin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	惯

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：RPS规避。不长。小言路线，不谈事业w俩老夫老妻，腻歪得很，恋爱脑，没有情节。惯可以读作习惯的惯，也可以读作惯坏的惯w  
> 这篇某种意义上写得有点类似金桔集合，和我日常的画风似乎差挺大？……相当偷懒，没一点文学技术含量hhhhh（本来也没有），当快餐凑合吃吧各位w蒸煮发来的正餐太豪华我等望尘莫及w  
> 我翻电脑发现作为昕昕亲妈粉，发过的没发的文百分之九十都是他哥视角（捂脸）所以想练一下双视角w  
> 其实不是啦，其实是最近几次公开赛因为他俩配得多相处多，所以感觉隐约get到一点点他俩私下相处时他哥不露于人前的某种画风？不过说白了都是我自己的脑补的w不要当真，可能他哥私下还是霸道总裁  
> 声明：与现实完全无关，我不拥有他们也不想拥有他们。非现实，没有女友们，其余部分和现实情况一致。请各位与我一起默念，RPS是隐秘的偷摸事业，不可发扬光大，万万不可干扰现实。

A.  
如何正确地撒娇是一门技术活儿。  
许昕自认是个和大名一样具有优秀品质的人，因此他在这一点上从不夸口，并且他也不觉得自己有刻意撒娇的习惯。他对于女孩子们适当动点小心思的行为并没有什么偏见（并且也不是只有女孩子才可以动小心思），希望更好地调节与重要的人的关系难道不是一件好事吗？  
他认为在适当的场合讲点可能平时不常见的话也根本不能算撒娇卖萌。人总不能什么时候都直来直去大大咧咧，处理好人与人之间的往来是日常生活很重要的一部分，与最重要的人的往来当然更重要。

有的话不能说得太直白，并且要注意使用适当的语气。  
“你看我的干嘛呀？”  
其实他们两个人都不太喜欢这种私密空间被窥伺的感觉。马龙除了肉眼可见的不太起劲之外，几乎有点手足无措的紧张。他半是真的好奇他的直播间里别人都在说什么，半是真的对于自己直播间里更新得飞快的文字毫无经验，开始后短短几分钟里眼睛已经瞥过来好几回，却丝毫意识不到在镜头下他每一次自以为隐蔽的偷看都被整个世界看得一清二楚，他那一脸强撑的不以为意反倒更显得这本来没什么的行为偷偷摸摸。  
他也不大得劲。但他只稍微调整坐姿，拉开一点距离，低头划拉自己手机，不动声色地把目光偏离，不让镜头捕捉更多他无法从眼神中隐藏的心情。他不能真的提醒对方不要下意识做出更多其实是在暴露信息的行为，甚至也不能明着做出任何安抚对方的举动。处于精神紧张状态的马龙此刻未必意识得到他这种偷瞄的行为代表什么，但他很清楚。  
“你看么么在那儿亲你。”  
他自己也不太喜欢那个动不动就跳出来的粉艳艳的小姑娘（和卡通人物较什么劲，他在心里给自己强制洗脑），第一眼看到的时候吓了一跳。相比之下他师兄虽然在表情上保持了相当的矜持，一声不吭如同根本没看见，藏在桌子下面的手却会在每次被毫无预兆就亲一脸的时候攥起来。  
他又觉得感同身受，又觉得可爱可笑，又想要安抚他，又想要逗逗他。  
于是他说了这句话，故意把声音扬得轻浮又随便，甚至近乎挑拨地抬了抬眉毛，但话说到末了两个字，尾音却温柔地落下，借着凑过身拉近的距离，送进对方耳朵里。  
吻你。  
在短暂的间隙，马龙接住了他一同送过来的目光，笑了笑，转过了身。  
他看着他的肩背手指慢慢放松下来，也不再强迫症一样地瞪着他们其实都难以理解的屏幕。  
他很满意。在心里给自己今天的人际关系处理功劳簿记上一笔。  
至于后来，他疏忽了不在眼前的镜头，忘记了这整个空间其实都在被其他的眼睛环伺，而还像平日一样直接拿起对方杯子喝酒，更在喝上头之后习惯性地贴挂到对方身上缠成一团，这些是因为过于得意而粗心大意，还是他其实也没顾忌这么多，就很难判断了。  
大概只能说藏不住的终究就是藏不住。回屋的路上他还挂在也喝了不少的对方身上，直接被也喝了好几杯于是放松了自制的对方拽进屋。在被温柔却不留余地地压在门板上，亲得晕晕乎乎的时候他想着，他们刚才到底进的哪个门？对门隔壁有没有人注意到？  
马龙在亲吻中迅速变成只有在他们相处时会呈现的那个样子，蛮不讲理的气息从每一处感知的末梢攀缠进来，像每一次一样让他疲于招架，于是那些已经发生了的事情他更顾不上了。

他不是那种喜欢刻意藏着掖着的人。良辰美景，赏心乐事，他都愿意和更多的人分享。  
可惜他们是公众人物，有的话当面说出来就多少失了妥帖。换成只有文字的社交平台会在仍然传达出心意的同时显得更加自然，配上表情更能进一步转移路人读者的注意力。  
“我很讨厌他，天天不让我[睡觉]”——虽然很讨厌但可以天天在一起，好吧。  
或者，“中秋唯我陪你一起自拍[挖鼻]”——以后也一直会陪你的。  
甚至于，“你想我了[白眼]”——我也想你。  
马龙似乎也能领会到这一点，却又总是学不到精髓。配一个表情可以，连着使用就会引起额外效果（“[蛇][蛇]”）。或者他难以自觉话里某些说法的微妙之处，哪怕后面加了再多的表情也无法再有效转移注意力（“中间的图片真绝了[鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]什么色号的口红[口红][口红][阴险][阴险][阴险]”）。  
每当遇到这种时候，他就忍不住觉得私下里其实时不时有坏心思的马龙是故意的。不过马龙的真实用意是一回事，该做的表面文章还是得做得圆满漂亮。  
于是他只好板起面孔故作正经地往回拉，再夹带着敲打一下对方。  
“平时微博一句话不说[闭嘴]只要说话都是粉丝对我的疑问”——快闭嘴啊你。  
或者干脆破罐子破摔说出更引人遐思的话，降低某些描述勾连出的露骨的暧昧意味。  
“有几个听我现场版比你听得多的[摊手]”——还拐弯抹角地扯什么现场版，你不就是想听这个？  
不过只要善于制造机会，有的话真的可以在众目睽睽下也说出来。  
“不是他都录下来了你还不输我！”  
今年他们一起出赛的次数大大增加，几乎抵得上前一个周期的总和。双打搭档在一起训练简直不能更顺理成章，甚至于连续两次跟着一起出来的都是小队员。他一边对这样的节奏从善如流，一边又忍不住想放给全世界看。  
还不知道自己被陪练的世界级球员不接这话茬，却和他一样笑弯了眼。高糊的镜头里都能轻易看出他纯粹的愉快和放松，和平日少见的纵容与顽皮。  
镜头看不出的地方，他的目光柔软却珍重，平静但专注，系与一人。  
但许昕能看到。也只有他能看到。并且他看过太多次了。  
因此他又玩了一个，这一次球也还是被教科书般地回拉上台。

小到玩球卖艺，录歌起哄，大到回答媒体，赛后采访，许昕总能找到合适的机会轻巧地抛出那些更合适的话。他自己高兴，大家听得高兴，他也因此被贴上情商高会说话的标签。  
但在有另一个人的时候，他说出口的话里藏着更多的心思。那些心思他不想也没必要直白地摊开在众目睽睽之下，他只不过想让对方知道自己的心情。  
因为他知道马龙明白他到底在说什么。他总是明白的。  
马龙也并不觉得许昕有特意撒娇的习惯。如果说别人认为许昕某些言谈举止算是撒娇，那也和他没有关系。他从来没觉得对方有什么过分刻意乃至作态的行为。  
有的时候马龙其实宁愿许昕撒娇，像是里约演播室后台的角落，和武清颁奖台的墙边。但是他的太阳选择短暂地躲进那些阴影，他只愿让其他人看那些明亮的潇洒的释怀的光。  
但他不一样。他不需要他时刻为他绽放光芒也还是他的太阳。于是他伸手把他带回来。带到他的身边。  
我在这里。

B.  
相比之下，马龙看着更不像是撒娇的人，似乎也确实不怎么撒娇。  
倒不是说他对撒娇这种行为有多么深恶痛绝。只不过他自律甚严，绝大多数精力用于场上计划筹谋，场下调节自身。示弱乃至委屈的情绪有时候的确不可避免，但拿到公开场合就委实太不理性了。  
他认为他能做到的最多也就是在背对镜头的时候，无关痛痒地抱怨一句。在比赛尘埃落定，输赢两清，冠军入手的时候。  
“……我累死了。”  
这没有关系。对手确实不能大意，最后一球确实很累，整个赛程确实很紧，两项冠军足够满意，最关键的是，听得到的只有许昕。  
只有许昕。许昕也累。但许昕脸上也带着拿下最后一球的笑，掌心的汗与他自己的吻合到一处，细长手臂轻拍上他的腰背，从比赛里出来的气息和心跳还循着一样的节拍，像每一次一样让他的心也跟着轻快明亮起来。  
所以没有关系。

他一般被认为走向另一个极端。自我反思是好事，但过度就是苛求了。苛求自己只能让自己更累。  
他知道自己有时候有点过度约束自己。但经年累月的严以律己和精益求精，让他已经很难划清鞭策和放过自己的边界。  
这是第几颗球了？  
不知道。他把球抛向空中。  
正手几颗了？反手呢？还有高抛？应该都练过了吧？  
不知道。可能吧。刚刚那一个总感觉还是有点歪。训练馆的灯总感觉没有场地里亮，弄得看上去明明挺垂直的了。  
他伸手抹掉台面上滴滴点点从他头发上甩下来的汗，从口袋里摸出又一个球，发向空荡荡的球台对面。千锤百炼的球划出分毫不差的弧线砸在网的另一边，打着旋嗒嗒嗒弹跳到地上。  
球过网之后他就没太注意，低头又往口袋里摸。一摸空的，就抬头去找刚才滚走的那颗球。他的视线刚捕捉到慢慢滚向挡板边的一点白色，就看着它被一只手从地上捡走了。  
他眨眨眼。不用抬头他也知道是谁。  
“够了。”  
许昕平静地说着，收拢手指，那个球从他视线里被移开了。  
他方才的喘息还未平歇。他追着那颗球，又抹了把额头上的汗看向他。许昕已经收拾好了，球包提在手里，肩上搭着毛巾，表情平静，见他看过来，更是如常地眨了眨眼，露出个笑。  
“吃饭去？昨天那玫瑰水挺好喝的，你哪儿买的？”  
他看着他。  
他隐约知道他没过多久也进了训练馆，进来之后直接选了另一边球台，估计是叫着赵子豪完成了训练。他不用真的看也知道，就像现在许昕不用真的问也知道。  
他说够了。  
于是他呼了口气，擦了把脸，收了球拍。

“……把掌声送给马龙。”  
他看不到许昕。但他知道他正笑着，那样笑着的时候，即使远远一瞥也让人止不住要回味他的眉眼，为了那些敛在眼角的暖光和盈在睫毛里的柔软。  
他也看不到自己。但他不关心也顾不上。他勉强分出必要的一部分控制自己，妥善走完面对公众的流程，其余的所有都还缠绕着刚才那些字句在他心上跳舞，那些坦荡又磊落，私密又任性的话。  
谁都听得懂，又谁也听不懂。说给全世界，又只说给他，只有他听得懂。  
他大致知道自己是什么表情。哪怕他对外人如何解读自己再怎样不甚在意，却会把每一次这样的，和对方的时刻记得清清楚楚。自省的盔甲，礼貌的面具，谨慎的鳞片一起剥落，他统统顾不上了。

许昕很清楚他会招致什么后果，对方何时付诸实践只不过是时间问题。但是一进更衣室就在一片黑暗里被顶到墙边还是让他略微惊讶了一下。  
马龙的气息劈头盖脸地压过来，全无半点他球场上的游刃有余，球场下的沉稳内敛。撬开他无意阻挡的嘴唇，恶狠狠地用舌头鞭笞他的牙根和上颚，正在被吞吃入腹的真实感令他颤栗又兴奋，唾液纠缠交换的声音色情得露骨，他几乎有点担心任何门外经过的人都能听清楚他们在干什么。  
他总是能让他失控的。哪怕他们已经相处了这么久。  
失控对马龙而言不见得不是好事，视情况而定，尤其是像这种时候。  
他们的球包在他们缠在一处的脚边发出窸窸窣窣的声响。他们各有一只手寻到了彼此。用五指和唇舌都固定住他之后，马龙似乎终于能够放平呼吸，放缓掠夺的节奏，改变成更接近他赛场上那种不动声色又步步为营的步调，拆皮分骨般，仔仔细细地，享用他的猎物。  
黑暗让他的精力得以完全地集中在这一件事上。他的表情既有可能极度幼稚，又有可能过分狰狞，但他这会儿还是顾不上。他来回吮着那瓣总是不经意勾扯着他的眼的下唇，每条纹路都尝不够地咬过去，直到每寸触感都热烫湿滑，越发让人恨不得一口咽下。  
“……我真喜欢你。” 他缓慢地，把这话一字一字渡进他嘴里，缠绵在他吐息里。怀里的人腰背僵硬，想必耳朵尖已经烧红，那双眼睛恐怕也是一样。这样想着他又忍不住去衔他的睫毛。  
那双眼睛应该是湿润着，专注地看着自己，所有那些璀璨和温柔都为他敛成一片星光。  
我的。他克制不住探出舌尖，摸黑吻他的眉梢眼角，吻向那些睫毛边流泻出的闪闪烁烁的光。  
那人也不恼，甚至低低地笑了起来，一双手臂松了他的衣襟，灵巧地攀上他的肩背，搂紧了他。  
像之前做过的无数次一样。  
他在他额前珍而重之地吻过去，配合着收紧了正拢着他腰的手。  
“我也喜欢你呀。” 耳鬓厮磨间，他听到他认真地回答。  
他忍不住放纵自己又凑了上去。顺着在刚才的激烈中淌在唇边下颔的湿黏痕迹，一点点磨磨蹭蹭地舔，最后又舔回到那两片总是能说出过分诱人的话的嘴唇上。  
“还来？……”许昕气还有点乱，没忍住低喘了一声。  
真是张开嘴就是要说话，哪怕吻到接不上气的时候，还要咕咕哝哝。但他的唇舌和他的手臂一样缠了上来，贴着他发出轻声的笑，乖巧甜蜜得和他说出的嫌弃完全沾不上边。  
他始终没看到他的眼睛。  
他不需要。许昕并不是只在他眼前的。

后面还有一场决赛兼外战，两人的职业道德和国家责任都不打算让这短暂的一段过分发展下去。马龙开了灯，许昕简单收拾了一下，就准备去热身区作最后的整顿。  
临开门前，马龙又顿了顿，伸手按住了搁在门把上的对方的手。  
许昕侧过头看他。  
马龙后撤了一点点，探出手指，带着一点力度抹过了他还带着一点烫热的下唇。静谧燃烧着的眼神像是在专注地打量他，又像是在出神地想着什么。他还没来得及发问，甚至给出一个疑问的眼神，对方的双手覆上他的侧脸，珍而重之地再次吻了上来。  
这一回的吻像是阳光，空气，和水。缱绻而密不透风，无所不在又必不可少。

他在调暗的暖黄微光里昏沉沉睁开眼。条件反射地眨了眨之后，就看向了在他身侧的人。  
飞机毕竟是飞机，再舒适奢华也不会改变那些僵硬，干渴，乏味和错乱，国际航班尤甚。许昕不知道怎么折腾的，半个身子挂在扶手上，把自己蜷成一个僵直的弧顶着那根单薄冷漠的扶手，徒留下大片躺椅的区域。  
这姿势光看着就舒服不到哪里去。这一趟出来本来人就少，回程只有他俩位置在这一片，这会儿四下安静，大家都在休息。他又看了一会儿那条皱缩起来的脊背线，终是伸出手有些艰难地去揽。指尖所及力不能逮，这才想起把扶手抬走。他又稍微移动了一下自己，如愿地把那脊梁拢进手臂。  
许昕发出一声下意识的嘟囔，脑袋就跟着枕到了肩头。湿热的呼吸在他胸口打出一团温暖，他把毯子拉高，下巴扣进发旋里，顺便在他头顶印下一个亲吻。  
许昕挣动了一下，心思一转这一回又要等鞍山才再见到，下一次出来更是要到十一月，最后还是放弃地躺了回去。“你手麻了别怪我啊……”  
飞机的引擎轰鸣。他在又陷回睡眠之前听到对方笑了起来，声音低沉，熨帖着他的耳廓。  
……我求之不得。  
然而最后他在半梦半醒里记挂着别压到对方，以及要赶在空姐叫醒之前摆脱这个姿势，昏昏沉沉反而完全没睡好。毫不在意的对方倒是因为难得可以一路抱着他休息得心满意足，还趁着他眼皮打架无力拒绝亲上来好几次。等下了飞机，整个人几乎算得上神清气爽。  
惯的。  
他窝火又心虚地想着。

Fin.  
谢谢阅读，欢迎评论w

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章写得我好快乐hhhhhhhh他俩好多来往一旦选择性放大+稍微过度解读，简直不要太好玩w不过我发现我的视角写出来的昕昕根本从头小天（ren）使（qi）到尾啊？？？果然迷のOOC以后还是不能这样写，写一次爽爽得了w（但真的爽x）  
> 任何关系都要讲究平衡，亲密关系尤甚。其实他俩的关系把控真的很微妙，褒义的那种。该怎么说不愧是当世第一双打？（骄傲.jpg）带着CP滤镜的话，基本就是一个往外甩，一个往回拉。然而这个甩的经常甩得黏黏糊糊话不说明白，这个拉的有时候众目睽睽放个炸谁也没法往回补w  
> 这里面的梗（春晚直播，今年保公x2，今年德公，毛根w）都是我CP脑刻意解读w不过看视频真的都很有趣啊hhhhhh我觉得也不能算我完全胡说！（理不直气也壮.jpg）比如直播那个我觉得他哥就是被么么吓了一下，他成功吸引到昕昕对他的屏幕的注意力之后，还指着么么给昕昕看。昕昕一个有点经验的第一次看到么么都吃惊.gif了，我觉得他哥一个从没直播过的是真搞不懂这什么东西，就更紧张了。然后昕昕就调侃他，而那句话想一下也确实是在解释这个东西是正常的。  
> 可是仔细想想——“亲你”这种话无论什么场合说都yoooo好吗！就像口红色号一样yoooo好吗！但我这么CP脑的人都是看了好多遍以后才隐约觉得这话说得哪里有点emmmm昕昕你真厉害（鼓掌.gif）  
> 德公我也拿不准，直播镜头只能看到他哥的口型隐约是那样。都说了只有昕昕能听到的嘛！w  
> by Adam他哥确实狂练发球（辣鸡裁判），昕昕确实有拍到和子豪一起训练，但我确实不知道这两件事的真实联系w  
> 写了好任性的一篇，大概是疏解一下今年昕昕生日没吃到我以为的大糖的细小怨念？毕竟最后以另一个姿势又被塞了满嘴XD以及我又在赶死线期摸鱼（。给自己攒人品（拜）


End file.
